Majini
'''"Majini" '''is the name given to the inhabitants of the Kijuju Autonomous Zone who have been infected with Las Plagas in ''Resident Evil 5. ''In the Swahili language, "majini" translates to "evil spirit". History In 2009, in the small African nation of Kijuju, civil unrest was rife in the area and the population were calling for the banishment of all outsiders. These disturbances were escalated by the pharmaceutical giant TRICELL, who had been abducting people across the region and implanting them with Type-2 Plaga, genetically enhanced versions of the original Plaga parasites discovered in Europe. The situation in Kijuju worsened as infected citizens agitated the others, calling for the execution of all foreigners. The violent Plaga hosts - now referred to as 'Majini' - began lynching non-residents and savagely killing them in public. Meanwhile, Tricell continued experimenting with the population of Kijuju, effectively turning the whole region into their laboratory. Traits Majini mostly appear to be fully human, though some subjects take on more visible mutations. Their eyes become bloodshot and the parasite within them heightens their aggression, making them vicious savages. They still retain their intelligence and are capable of problem-solving and operating machinery, but they become enraged when they encounter non-infected people and will relentlessly attack with no regard for self-preservation. The Plaga also enhances the hosts' strength, making them more resilient to attacks. Majini will attack with their bare hands or with any tools they have to spare, including bats and clubs, knives and even projectiles such as petrol bombs. TRICELL has its own Majini militia force that wield military weaponry such as assault rifles and grenades and the Ndipaya tribe use spears and wooden shields. All standard Majini types are capable of killing victims using mandibles that emerge from their mouths, which they can use to rip a victim's head off. Special Majini There are several Majini that stand out from the typical Majini horde, which are listed below. Big Man Big Men are burly, muscular male Majini that are encountered in the Kijuju Shanty Town area. They are tougher than standard Majini and do not use weapons, preferring to get in close to enemies and pummel them into submission with their bare hands. When shot at, they raise their arms to block the shot, though they still take some damage. Each Big Man drops a Jewel Bangle treasure when killed. Executioner The Executioner - also known as the Axe Man - is a mini-boss encountered in the Public Assembly early on in ''Resident Evil 5. ''This Majini is witnessed executing a BSAA informant in public and joins the infected mob in attacking Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. This well-built man is adorned with a black apron and a blood-soaked black cloth hiding his face. Large nails protrude from his back, shoulders and even his head. He wields an enormous axe (which also doubles as a hammer) and attacks by bringing it down upon unfortunate souls who get too close or by swinging it around. He can also grab enemies and slam them into the ground, though he will drop his victim if attacked whilst holding them. It takes a lot of firepower to down this monster. In ''The Mercenaries ''mini-game, a Red Executioner appears in the Prison stage. This one carries a flaming axe and is considerably stronger, its only weak point being the exposed Plaga on its back. Chainsaw Majini A Majini wearing a sack over its head and wielding a chainsaw. Despite its skinny frame, the Chainsaw Majini is quite a durable opponent, capable of shrugging off most attacks with ease. As it nears an enemy, it swings its chainsaw around wildly, laughing maniacally as it does so. Giant Majini Certain members of the Ndipaya tribe underwent a great increase in size after being implanted with TRICELL's Type-3 Plaga. Heralded among their tribesmen for their strength, these giants wear imposing masks that protect their heads from gunfire. They will crush enemies beneath them by smashing them with large clubs and can continuously summon more Majini tribesmen with their cries. Gatling Gun Majini Large, muscular male Majini found among TRICELL's militia. These Majini are perhaps the most dangerous of all: highly resistant to gunfire and deliver plenty of their own with the gatling guns they carry around. Explosive weapons or Magnums are the best choices for dispatching these monsters. List of Plaga mutations * Cephalo * Kipepeo * Duvalia Category:Mutants Category:Humanoids Category:Resident Evil Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Groups Category:African Monsters